


Realizing, and You

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, theyre dumb but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Feeling anxious about her future, Catherine confides in her closest friend, Shamir, who is drinking. Catherine should probably drink too.





	Realizing, and You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour in class bc i was feeling emo. betad by @celiceys on twitter <3

The war was over, and Fódlan was in a relative time of peace. Catherine, having seen her life flash before her eyes, was much more dead set on getting her life the way she wanted it to be. Perhaps that was why she was seeking out Shamir this night. She finds the former mercenary on the balcony of her room at the monastery. 

Shamir takes another sip of wine from a glass she’s holding as the holy knight approaches. “Care for a glass?” Shamir asks, her voice far away. 

“Is that why you have two? Waiting for me, were you?” Catherine smiles, looking down at her. Shamir meets her eyes. 

“And if I was?” A small smirk plays across the face of the assassin, and Catherine finds herself laughing nervously.

“Then I’d say you’re psychic! Been training behind my back with a mage, have you?” It’s easy to be jovial when anxious. It stops her from feeling nervous about why she came, but it’s facetious at best.

“I already have a partner. I have no need for anyone else,” Shamir says, pouring the knight a glass. The garnet liquid looks enchanting in the moonlight, and the way it looks like a bloodstain against Shamir’s lips is not a detail lost on Catherine. She realizes she’s staring when Shamir says her name to focus her, still holding out the glass for the knight to take.

Catherine mumbles a quick thanks as Shamir turns away from her, the former mercenary resting her arms on the railing and looking out into the starry night. A silence descendes between them, the only sounds being those of the world around them. Catherine opens her mouth to speak, but instead takes a drink and closes it. 

Several more minutes pass. 

Finally, Catherine’s patience breaks. “Shamir, do you remember what you said to me five years ago?” The assassin turns to her, regarding her with a glance. 

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific,” Shamir says, tone dry. 

“I was worried about you, and you said,” A pause. A gulp. “You said that if I was so concerned about you, we should wed.” 

“And?” 

“Did you mean that?” Catherine is very aware of Shamir’s roaming eyes. They wash over her, and she feels open and vulnerable despite the layers of armor on her body. 

“Have you ever known me to not mean what I say?” 

“Yes! Constantly!” 

“Well,” Shamir says with a demure grin, “Not then. If you were concerned about me, being wedded would be the best way to make sure I would always be with you.” She sounds suspiciously neutral, as if she’s trying to gague Catherine’s reaction. 

“I’m not a noble,” Catherine says, looking back towards the night sky because, fuck, if she keeps looking at Shamir she doesn’t know that she’ll be able to take her eyes off her. 

“Do you think that matters to me?” Catherine abstains from responding, allowing Shamir to continue. “It doesn’t.” She clarifies. 

“If we were to wed, you would get nothing but me. I do not have riches, or land, or-” 

“I don’t care.” Shamir cuts her off. “If we were to wed, all I would want is you.” 

Catherine’s heartbeat feels like a rumbling drum, and it feels earth-shatteringly loud in the silence that follows her partner’s statement. 

_ Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.  _

“...Do you?” 

_ Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.  _

Catherine’s answer is Shamir’s hand closing around her arm, and as she turns to see her partner, Shamir twists her and pulls her into a kiss. Shamir’s hand moves from Catherine’s arm to her neck, the other hand moving to bury itself in Catherine’s unrestrained hair. 

Shamir nips at Catherine’s lips, runs her tongue along them, kissing the knight with passion. Catherine is surprised at first, but leans into the kiss, giving into a sensation she’d dreamed about so many times before. Shamir is the first to pull back, much to Catherine’s protest voiced in the form of a pouty moan. 

“Yes,” Shamir replies, breath ragged and heavy. “There is nothing I have wanted more for years now.” 

Catherine is taken aback. “Years?” She echoes, curiosity overtaking her desire to pull her partner back into her arms. 

“Years. The comment about us being wed, well, you laughed it off. I took that to mean you weren’t particularly interested, so I stopped pursuing you.”

“I- Even back then, I knew I was in love with you, I,” Her eyes widen. “I laughed it off because I didn’t want you to be upset by how happy it made me! I was nervous!” 

Shamir smiles, though small. “And goddess, was that a cute look on you. Like a stag looking into the eyes of it’s hunter.”

“I don’t know if that’s what I would consider cute,” Catherine replies, shaking her head. “But, you- you want to marry me?”

“Did the kiss not make it clear? Shall I do so again?” 

She did so again.

Their wedding wasn’t grand. It was a small gathering of a few of their friends, the professor who’d led them had wed them, and then they were married. Catherine stayed at the monastary to train the next generation of knights, and Shamir took the odd job here and there. Suddenly, Catherine was much less anxious of the future, because nerves really mean nothing when one is in the arms of the love of their life. 


End file.
